Love is in the air
by Tyreta
Summary: Everyone seems to be doing something so get some one to fall with them.
1. Beginning

6teen

LOVE IS IN THE AIR

_I'M SIXTEEN STARTING TO FIND AWAY. Got a new job going to work at the mall today. Thank God I'm on my own for the first time. I'm sixteen life is great when your growing up so fast, got to make the good times last!_

Another typical day at the mall for Caitlin, Jen, Nikki, Jude, Jonesy, and Wyatt,

Camped out at the usual table in the food court beside the big drink dispensing lemon.

"Oh my God! I can't believe it!" Caitlin shouted from inside the lemon. She was hunched over the counter reading a blog magazine.

"What is it?" Nikki asked, knowing that was not something important.

"Paris Hilton and Pierre Bouvileh from Simple Plan are going out... that's horrible!" Caitlin answered in rage.

"Wow I can't believe that I am saying this but she is so isn't worth it, she deserves better!" Nikki said.

"Yeah even Kevin Federline is better then Pierre." Jen added.

"Hey what's up with her and Canadian Singers... first Deryck Whibley from Sum 41 now Pierre from Simple Plan." Said Wyatt.

"Dudes well I better get back to work now, see you later," Jude said walking away.

"Yeah I better be getting back to work too, my break ended 5 minutes ago," Wyatt said walking away, with Jonesy following.

Wyatt walked down the busy halls of the mall going towards his work place, with jonesy running after him.

"Wyatt! Wyatt! Wait up!" Jonesy was yelling and running to catch up.

"Did you hear what that blog said when we were at the lemon?" Jonesy said to Wyatt once he caught up and was walking with him.

"Yeah Paris Hilton is going out with Pierre."

"Yes and where is he from?"

"Canada," Wyatt answered.

"And who else did Paris go out with?"

"Deryck from Sum 41."

"Yes! And they both are Canadian bands and where are we from?"

"Canada," Wyatt said in a tone that said this does not sound like a plane that will be going anywhere.

"So why don't we start a band that can hit it big and Paris Hilton can be hand in hand with me the Jonester."

"Uh Jonesy I don't think that it's a good idea, it would never happen."

"Come on you love music, you can play music, and you can sing."

"So can a radio." Wyatt said going behind the counter at the music store.

"Yeah but we are not the ones that are playing on the radio, come on just do what you did when you won idol, come on Sarina might fall in love with you," Jonesy encouraged Wyatt.

"Well we will see but I am not promising you any thing."

"Ok then well think about it, I have to go to work now," Jonesy said then started to walk away.

"Wait you have a job?" Said Wyatt stopping Jonesy.

"Yeah at the karaoke bar, well got to go see ya bro!"

Well that is the first chapter of my story. I know that it is short but I am going to have to so that when ever the chapter is over its a commercial break. And if I spelt Pierre's last name wrong I am sorry well actuary I am not cause they are so bad what Jen and Nikki were saying is so true. Also Paris and Pierre aren't going out but she did with Deryck. So please review.


	2. After Brake 1

6teen

Chapter 2

Back at the food court Caitlin is still looking at that magazine inside her lemon. Jen is reading an issue of sports illustrated and Nikki is leaning in her chair and playing with her pricing and trying to keep with the conversation with out falling asleep.

"Maybe this magazine is filled with something that will lift my sprits instead of break them...like it just did with that news about Paris."

"Don't worry it wont its a tabloid... nothing is up lifting in them," Nikki encouraged.

"Yeah they don't help celebrities with popularity they make people not like them."

Jen added.

"Yeah...I guess so...man I need a lemonade after that news...want any thing?" Caitlin asked.

"No," Jen and Nikki answered going back to their previous activities that they were doing before Caitlin interrupted them.

It was a normal boring moment in tell someone broke the only noise that was coming from the blender.

"Hello?" A deep young make voice said in an are you there tone.

"Yes, just a second!" Caitlin snapped, not realizing his looks at the time.

"Can't you see that I am busy?" Caitlin snapped again, not taking her eyes off the blender.

"Yes I can see that you are busy...sorry." He replied in his deep young male voice, as soon as he said that a gust of wind went by blowing at the girls to get their attention. They then turned around and saw possibly the cutest guy ever. He had long shaggy hair like Even Farmer, deep blue eyes like Rick Campanelli, a sharp nose like Gerard Way, and a beautiful smile like Tyron Leitso (which included a scruffy beard.) He was the hottest guy they have ever seen. Even Nikki was interested.

"Oh my gosh, sorry about that... how may I help you?" Caitlin said in a nicer version then she was just delivering.

"Yes I would like a nice...cold...large..." Caitlin watched his lips as he talked.

"Lemonade...please" the deep young male voice said this time with a face.

"Yes just a second my man" Caitlin answered.

"What was that?" The deep young male voice said.

"Nothing!" She answered quickly and turned around.

Jen then suddenly popped up in front of him, giving him a little scare.

"My name is Jen, what's yours?" Jen asked.

"My name is Nick, nice to meet you Jen!" The deep young male voice said this time with a face and a name. After he said that he put his hand out to shake Jens. But before she was able to touch to shake Jens. Before she was able to touch Nick's hand. Nikki popped up and hit it out of the way.

"Hey I'm Nikki, my pleasure to meet you!" Nikki said in a nicer way then she would normally talk. As saying it she gave a saucy look to Jen and then put her hand out for Nick to shake.

"Hey that's weird...your name is Nikki and mine is Nick." He said with a twinkle in his eye and then reached out to her hand. But before he was able to touch her hand Caitlin quickly slipped the lemonade into his hand, so he wasn't able to shake Nikki's hand.

"There you go!" said Caitlin.

"Thanks, see you girls around," Nick said and kissed each girl on the hand, took a sip from his drink and walked away.

"HE'S MINE!" All the girls yelled at each other.

And that's what happened after the first commercial break hopefully you liked it I know I did. It was not much I know but it was interesting and important to the rest of the episode and remember it only a half hour show. So please read (which you probably already have if your reading this part.) And REVIEW!


	3. After Brake 2

6teen

Chapter 3

SORRY THAT I HAVE NOT UPDATED LATEY (ACTUALY IT HAS BEEN A WHILE) BUT I HAVE BEEN CRAZY BUSY BUT I AM UPDATING NOW SO IT'S ALL-OKAY! I KNOW THAT JUDE AND WYATT DON'T WORK AT THE STICK IT AND SPIN THIS ANY MORE BUT IN THIS STORY THEY STILL ARE...K NOW ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER.

While skating back to The Stick It Jude crashed into someone's back that he had never seen before.

"What are you doing? Watch out dude!" Jude Yelled.

"Grrr... If you left one mark on me, I'm going to-" the victim said while turning around then stopped when it saw Jude.

"Uh sorry, you should watch where you going." Jude suggested.

"I should watch out!" The victim yelled pointing to herself. "More like you should be watching where you're going."

"I have no time to fight I'm late for work," Jude said putting his skateboard down.

"Where do you work?"

"Stick It," Jude then got on to his skateboard.

"Maybe I will come by some time."

"Yeah what ever," Jude said while skating off.

"Hey Wyatt!" Sabrina said while touching Wyatt's arm.

"Oh hey Sarina, what's up?" Wyatt said nervously.

"Not much," she answered and then put her other hand on his chest.

"That's nice... well got to get back to shelving these CDs." Wyatt said while turning and then started to walk.

"NO!" Sarina said loudly and grabbed his arm and pulled him to her so that his chest was up against hers. "Don't ever leave me by myself babe," Sarina said then kissed him on his lips.

Back at the Lemon, Caitlin was hunched over the counter again but this time she was alone and not reading, there was too much on her mind to be reading.

"Ahhhh..." she sighed. " Nick come into my life again," Caitlin pleaded and then fell down to her knees and held her hand in the air, screaming Nick's name. "Nick, I need your hotness! Nick! I love you!"

"Thanks," a voice said.

Caitlin looked up and saw the hot Nick hunched over the counter looking down at her. Blushing Caitlin got up and brushed the dirt from her pants, Nick then began to lean with both his elbows on the counter.

"May I get you something?" Caitlin asked while looking into his deep blue eyes.

"Only if I can get a glass of Caitilnade?" he answered with a half smile and squinty eyes.

"I will see what I can do," Caitlin smartly replied.

Nick suddenly lifted up his elbows from the counter and reached for her hands, he placed his palms in her palms and slid his fingers between hers, and lowed his elbows back on the counter having her elbows follow. They then talked for the rest of the day.

I KNOW THAT IT'S NOT ALOT BUT ITS SANIFICANT FOR THE REST OF THE STORY...PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
